1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method for controlling wireless network devices and a control device with a wireless network function applying the method.
2. Description of Related Art
A wireless network refers to any type of network formed by nodes without connection of cables, and, in general, the wireless network is combined with telecommunication networks. The wireless network is generally implemented with radio communication. This implementation takes place at the physical level (layer) of an OSI model network structure, such as CDMA2000, General Packet Radio Service (GPRS), Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM), Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UTMS), Wireless Fidelity (Wi-Fi), Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access (WiMax) etc.
In that network services can be provided without cables, the wireless network becomes more and more popular. With the advent of the wireless network technology, data transmission rate available for the wireless network is enhanced. More and more devices are developed with capability of transmitting data through the wireless network, such as computers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), Digital Photo Frames (DPFs) and so on. Wireless network hardware has been becoming a must-have component in the most of new generation devices.
A common wireless network device (for example, a wireless network camera) may be defaulted to an access point (AP) mode. A user can operate a control device with a wireless network function (such as a personal computer) to connect to the wireless network device for control. However, most control devices can only connect to one single AP at a time. Hence, if a control device 1 is requested to control several wireless network devices DV2, DV3, DV4 set to the AP mode, the control device 1 has to repeatedly connect and disconnect to the wireless network devices DV2, DV3, DV4 (as shown in FIG. 1), which is resource-consuming, to respectively control these devices. In addition, it is a disturbing problem for users to set local area networks (LANs) for the control device and these AP mode wireless network devices.